25 Days of Christmas
by DrPepper4Ever
Summary: Christmas is coming up and the characters of Dragon Ball definitely know what they want this year. Here are their wish lists to Santa Claus! Finally complete!
1. Sincerely, Goku

Dear Santa,

Since I died in the battle with Cell, I've been living up here in the Other World with King Kai. This past year has been great! I get to battle strong fighters, learn new techniques and every now and then I still get to talk to Gohan and Chi Chi using King Kai's telepathic powers. For training, it's paradise because I don't even age now!

But there's just one thing that isn't quite right out here… See, dead people don't need to eat. So, there's almost NEVER food around. It's horrible! No matter how human I've become over the years, my Saiyan belly is CRAVING some meat and I can't deny it any longer.

So, this is where you come in, Santa. I know it's a long way away from Earth, but could you bring me a feast for Christmas?

Sincerely, Goku

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to give this a go. I've been inspired by quite a few letter fics, mostly Death Note or Harry Potter, so I thought I'd bring some of it's wonderful-ness to the Dragon Ball Z realm. I'm thinking I'll write 25 of these and have them all up before Christmas.<em>


	2. Sincerely, Bulma

Dear Santa,

Vegeta blew up the gravity chamber… again. I don't even know why I keep fixing it for him; he's always such a jerk! At least this time he didn't get hurt… Anyways, Yamcha says I should kick him out, but where else would he go? In all honesty I don't really mind having him around; I just wish he would stop breaking things.

That brings me to my wish for this Christmas. There is a certain brand of computer software that I need to reprogram the gravity chamber, but the only way I can get it quickly is through buying it from our competitors, and they won't be kind with their pricing. I just really need that software, could you somehow get it to me? I would really appreciate it.

And on an off note, I would love it if you could throw in a LOVING, CARING, and FAITHFUL boyfriend along with that. Kami knows I haven't seen one of those in a while. Thanks, and Merry Christmas!

Sincerely, Bulma

* * *

><p><em>Just to get the ball rolling, here's another letter. :) There's no set time period for these, but hopefully it's somehow indicated as to when the stories take place. Oh, and it says on my profile, but don't take these seriously. I'm just looking to have some fun with these, and hopefully you'll like them too.<em>


	3. Sincerely, Frieza

Dear Mr Claus,

My father and I are visiting Earth quite soon to repay a debt set by one of your inhabitants, so I decided to do a little research of Earthling traditions for fun. I was quite amused to find that, not only are your inhabitants pathetically weak, there is a jolly old fellow who, every year, brings gifts to people all across your world. That would be you, in case you were wondering.

So, here I am, and it would be a wise choice to obey my commands. You see, my minions are in dire need of scouters, devices that can detect life forms and power levels. We have plenty of the old models; however my brother decided if would be _funny_ to play a prank on me and destroy the planets that were responsible for manufacturing the new ones. If you can produce the scouters, I'll be sure to make your death a little less painful as a parting gift.

I am aware that this "Christmas" celebration is not until the winter season, so once I enslave your civilization and kill any meddlers, I will patiently wait and return when my scouters are complete, which, of course, will be no later than December 25th. I will need a measly seven million copies; I trust you can manage that number.

Although it may not seem like it, I do appreciate your services. You seem to be the only useful being on that mud ball you call home.

See you soon.

Sincerely, Frieza, Supreme Ruler of the Galaxy

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to complete as many of these as I can until I catch up to today's date, then, ideally, I'll post a new one each day until Christmas. Hope you're enjoying so far. I really appreciate the reviews, so thanks!<em>


	4. Sincerely, Mr Popo

Dear Santa,

Greetings! While I usually wouldn't bother you with requests, I need something very important this winter. My magic carpet has a terrible rip, and it simply won't fly. Now, don't worry, I wouldn't dare ask for a new one. No, no, how silly a thought. I love my magic carpet dearly; I wouldn't give it up even if I found one that could fly faster! Not that that's possible…

Anyhow, I'm in need of some very special thread: Namekian thread. You seem like a well-educated fellow, so you could probably obtain some for me, right?

Whether you can or not, I appreciate the effort. Have a Merry Christmas, and say hello to your wonderful Rudolph for me. I would myself, but it is my duty to trim the plants this afternoon, so a pass-along message will have to do.

Happy holidays!

Sincerely, Mr Popo

* * *

><p><em>There's all this hype over Mr Popo from the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series (it's on Youtube and it's flipping hilarious, check it out), and in all honesty, many people are forgetting about the REAL Popo... Not me of course! Never! Aha... But anyways, to refresh people's memories, he hasn't always been a sadistic freak... Ahaha! :) Anyways, very short letter, hope you liked it!<em>


	5. Sincerely, Gohan

To Santa,

Hi Santa! My name's Gohan. I'm four and I live with my Mommy and Daddy, but my mean uncle killed Daddy and a green guy named Piccolo took me away, so now I'm living alone in the wilderness. He says I have to get strong because two bad guys are coming to hurt Earth, but I don't think I can be strong like Daddy. I'm only four. And I don't even want to be a fighter, I want to be a scholar, and Mommy wants me to be smart too.

A little while ago I found a dinosaur and he chased me for AGES! It was so scary! But then I jumped up and landed on a huge, tall rock, and now I can't get down. I'm really cold and I'm so hungry. And I'm also kind of lonely… so, if it's not too much to ask, can you bring me home?

I understand if you can't… None of Daddy's friends can either; if they could, I'd be home by now, right? But could you bring me some food for Christmas? Like an apple or something tasty like that? Oh, and maybe a blanket or some new clothes… And a friend to keep me company, I'd like one of those too.

I hope I'm not asking too much, Santa, but I think I've been good this year. I always do everything Mommy asks, I'm real polite and I even tried to save Daddy from my bad uncle! So can I please have all that for Christmas?

Love, Gohan

* * *

><p><em>I'm shocked at the number of hits I've gotten so far. It's so exciting to see the response this idea has gotten. And I can't stress enough how much fun I've had so far, even though I've barely even started.<em>


	6. Sincerely, Master Roshi

Dear Santa,

How's life treating you? Christmas is coming up and I'm sure you've been preparing for quite a while now! Are your elves keeping up? Tell them I say hello!

Since our last meeting, so much has happened! Although, that's not too surprising, now is it? It's terrible that we haven't seen one another in almost two hundred years now, yes. Once the holiday season is over, I should have you to my island! It would certainly be a nice break from the cold North Pole, wouldn't it?

Anyways, as I was saying, much has happened in the past two centuries. I had a couple pupils who were much stronger and more determined than any students I've had, both old and young! They even were able to learn the Kamehameha at a very young age! While one of them was more talented than the other by a wide margin, they both together have saved Earth—more than once! Sadly, one of them died a few years back, but the other is living with me in my house with his wife and child. We're all getting along quite well, of course, and I especially enjoy having the lady here with us! Heheh!

Now, although my pupil is very kind and without a malicious bone in his body, sometimes he just doesn't know his own strength! Krillin, the one living with me, tripped over a table last week and, to avoid falling, pushed a _ki_ blast at the ground to propel him upwards. Below him was a table, and it came crashing down, but that's not the problem.

My sunglasses were on that table.

Yes, the ones I've had for over half of my existence. They are now but a mere pile of ash!

So, if it isn't too much trouble, would you mind asking your elves to toss in a new pair when they're constructing gifts for my pupil's daughter? I would love that, because even in my old age, I still appreciate good style. The glasses complete my look!

Hope to see that you're in good health, and we should plan a visit once the North Pole has settled down.

Sincerely, Roshi

* * *

><p><em>Ah, yes, I realize I missed a day, and that I'm a few letters behind, but I don't want to rush this because I want to give you quality stuff. And by quality, I mean in character and unique little ideas. :) However, although I plan to take my time, I still made a promise and I will have all the chapters up by Christmas. Anyways, hopefully you've enjoyed this little letter, I might go back and edit it, who knows.<em>

_See you soon!_

_PS: I know everyone loves the pervy Master Roshi, but, like Popo, they forget that he's more than that, too. He's a master of the martial arts and he's lived a very long time, so I tried to incorporate a little of that so the letter isn't revolved around his perverted-ness. :) Hope you're not disappointed! Next chapter up soon!_


	7. Sincerely, Android 16

Dear Santa Claus,

As I am new to Earth, I'm not certain of how the Christmas celebration works. I know that you bring people gifts if they've been good. Do you give things to androids as well? If you do, there is something I would like.

My favourite thing about living on Earth is the beautiful nature. It is now my duty to protect it, and that is why I am fighting Cell in ten days, because he plans to destroy all I care about.

For Christmas I would like a bird feeder with seeds and whatever birds like to eat, and a bird bath as well. If I survive the battle with Cell and establish a settlement somewhere, I would love to see the birds perched on the structure each day. But if I do not live to see it, I still would like it placed somewhere useful.

I hope I have proven myself worthy of a gift and that you fulfill my Christmas wish. I believe the customary phrase at this time would be to part with "Happy Holidays", so, happy holidays.

Sincerely, Android #16

* * *

><p><em>Yes, it's quite short, but 16's never been much of a talker anyways, now has he? I always really like 16. When he died, it broke my heart! I loved what he told Gohan, and even his interaction with 17 and 18 were cute. Hope you liked the letter, and sorry I'm not quite up with the date yet. <em>_Thanks for the support so far, though. I hope all of you are having a lovely December, I know some people get down around this time of year, but the holidays are just around the corner so it's important to keep our spirits up. :) Around this time of year I like to listen to Christmas songs. My favorite right now is "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" and my favorite version is Frank Sinatra's! What are your favorite holiday tunes?_


	8. Sincerely, Piccolo

Dear Santa,

Let's make this clear: the only reason I'm writing to you is because Gohan kept whining to me that, because we're "best friends" now, one of our activities together should be writing to Santa for Christmas. He wouldn't accept no for an answer, so here I am.

I guess I should make this letter worthwhile to you. Right now, there is only one specific thing I want. I've been staying at Goku's house to train with him and Gohan, and I suppose his family has taken me in as one of their own for the time being. It's all fine until his wife, Chi-Chi, comes out in the middle of our training either to scream at Goku for being useless or Gohan for not studying.

But the tables have…slightly turned. Now she's yelling at BOTH Goku and me on a daily basis. What did I do wrong? She told us last month to get our driver's licences, but we failed, and now she wants us to try again! It's ridiculous! There are androids coming to destroy civilization and she's focusing on _this_?

Chi-Chi says she'll stop feeding us if we don't take the test, and she wants it done by New Year's. At least ONE of us has to pass, she says. I'm not sure how well Goku will do, even on a second try, but I have a bit more confidence in myself.

So, my wish for this Christmas is my driver's license. Or at least some good luck or whatever you can do to give me an advantage in the test, because this woman isn't letting up.

Sincerely, Piccolo

PS: And if it's in your realm of magical powers, can you also dissuade Chi-Chi from forcing me into the ridiculous human clothes she made me wear last time? Thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, don't you just love Piccolo? The whole driving thing cracked me up, and I don't usually enjoy filler in the anime. I think it was the fact that Piccolo was wearing those clothes, but it's also the irony that these guys can save the world from terrible villains, but they can't even pass a driving test. Gotta love 'em! :) Did you like this one? I'm going to try to catch up on the letters this week, because my weekend's looking pretty busy again. So next time I post, hopefully I'll be putting up two or three at once. Until then, take care!<em>


	9. Sincerely, King Yemma

Dear Santa Claus,

You most likely don't know who I am, and that's probably for the best. See, I'm in a realm called the Other World, so most don't meet me until they've kicked the bucket, or so to speak.

I'm writing to you today about the people of Earth. It's quite astonishing to see the amount of Earthlings I am forced to send to HFIL! For me, personally, it's rather annoying to deal with certain terrible souls of your race who think they can overpower and be rude to an ogre like me. I suppose all that negative energy leads to cockiness? Who knows? But statistics don't lie, Mr Claus, and your planet has nearly the highest percentage of beings sent to HFIL each year. I'm sure you'll agree that this needs to stop.

Yet, while I have influence over the dead, you still can influence the living beforehand. Knowing this, I have a favour to ask of you: Make everyone happy this year, even the unlikely fellows who would normally be on your naughty list. Maybe if they get a small treat now, they'll act differently in the future and hopefully find their way upstairs after death.

Simply said, I want to see more humans in heaven, and I thought asking this of you would be a nice start.

Sincerely, King Yemma

* * *

><p><em>This might be a strange thing to say, but this letter wasn't written specifically for you people on Fan Fiction. This was written for Mr Kirkpatrick, who, on December 15th, 2010, granted King Yemma's wish and departed for heaven, leaving behind many saddened but inspired students, including myself. I wouldn't be writing like I do if it weren't for him, so on this day, I thought I ought to pay him a small tribute.<em>


	10. Sincerely, Yamcha

Dear Santa,

All right, I know you hear from me every year, and every year I always ask for the same thing, but this time I need something else! I already have a girlfriend, so don't worry about that one, but along with that I have a bit of a dilemma. Not only is Christmas coming up, but so is our anniversary… I need a gift for her!

In the spring when we had that extra wish from Shenron, I wanted to get her a necklace for her birthday, but my friends didn't take me seriously so I just kind of gave up. I figured I could save up this year and get it for her for our anniversary instead! But after I moved in with her, money became tight again, so now I'm asking you, can you send me a necklace or earrings or something sparkly that I can give to her? I really need it, she's expecting something amazing!

Merry Christmas!

Sincerely, Yamcha

* * *

><p><em>Woo! This just kind of came to me in the last half hour. Hope you don't mind it! Hey, so this is chapter ten now? Fifteen more to go, I'm almost half way there! Oh, and sorry that I haven't been responding to every review lately. It's becoming a bit difficult to keep track of, so I'll just respond to some common comments here:<em>

_For the Gohan one, I picked a time period when he probably wanted something from Santa the most. That's why I chose to write one with him as a four year old. It was a tricky decision, but then I figured I'd choose based on when Santa would have been most useful to Gohan._

_The reason I write for different time periods every chapter is because if I were to limit myself, I'd get bored and probably experience serious writer's block._

_At first, I didn't plan on writing anything based off of another fan-made parody. But it's been mentioned a couple times... I think for this ONLY, I'll CONSIDER making an exception. :)_

_And to everyone who has read, favorited, subscribed and reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all!_


	11. Sincerely, Jeice

Dear Santa,

'Ello mate! Since I've been down 'ere in HFIL, I've seen lots o' cool stuff broadcasted to us on them tellies from other planets, and one of those things is the Earthling celebration, Christmas! Oh, and believe me, there's something I want badly!

See, whenever I meet somebody, the first thing they all comment on is my accent! I can't stand it! Apparently I sound "Australian", or whatever that means! But I'm more than the sound of my voice, y'know? I think if I had one of 'em common accents, people wouldn't bug me so much down 'ere! So, yeah, I want a new accent for Christmas!

Sincerely, Jeice

* * *

><p><em>Today's been a good day! You? I hope you all have a very good week, the last one before the holidays can be tough! I can hardly believe Christmas is in less than a week now! I guess I'd better crack down on these letters :)<em>

_Oh, and I thought I should say that I hope none are offended by my attempts at writing an Australian accent out as though Jeice were speaking it. All I know of Australian accents come from Youtube videos and a couple television programs... Take care!_


	12. Sincerely, Goten

Hi Santa!

My name's Goten and I'm really excited for Christmas! Mom's making a special dinner and Gohan is allowed to take the weekend off of his homework to celebrate! He says he doesn't want anything for Christmas this year, but I sure do!

Gohan used to have a pet dinosaur when he was little. His name was Icarus but he hasn't seen him in years. I've never met Icarus. But anyways, since Gohan told me about Icarus, I always wanted a dinosaur! Having a pet sounds like so much fun, and I'm sure Trunks would want to see it too! I want a nice dinosaur, though, because I've also heard that there are mean ones out there, too, like the T-Rex that tried to eat Gohan when he was little. Can I have a nice dinosaur like Icarus for Christmas? I promise I've been really good this year!

Sincerely, Goten

PS: I know Gohan probably won't write you a letter, but could you send him something? He should get a present, too.

* * *

><p><em>This one just kind of popped out. I thought of the idea last night but didn't write it until now. Same with Jeice. Do you like it? Thanks so much for all the feedback on this story, the response has been amazing. I'll try to update tomorrow with a couple of new chapters.<em>


	13. Sincerely, Tien

Dear Santa,

Look, even though I'm writing this letter to you, I'm not even 100% sure you're real. I mean a guy who delivers the whole world presents— all in one night? Seems a little far-fetched, but then again, if Dragon Balls and Super Saiyans are possible, anything's possible. It's really hard to surprise me anymore.

So, I won't write off the possibility that you _are_ real. However, purely as a test, I'll ask you for something. Obviously, it's winter, and where I am, we've gotten tons of snow. Right now I hate it, so I only stay because Launch and Chiaotzu love the mountains. Okay, maybe I don't mind them, either.

The snow's pretty hard on my eyes, all three of them. When the sun reflects off the ground it's a bit hard to bear. I bought sunglasses but not many people on Earth have an extra eye, so I can't find the perfect pair. I'd like your elves to make some for me.

Thanks.

Sincerely, Tien

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe the hits and the 70+ reviews this story has gotten. It's SO cool! I love how my little December project has struck some people as something interesting. It makes me very happy to hear from you, whether it be with words in reviews or in numerical form in the stats. Thanks!<em>


	14. Sincerely, Ginyu

Dear Santa,

Hey, so does this wish granting system work like the Dragon Balls? It'd better, because it took me forever to get a hold of this computer to type up this letter! Perhaps I should get started before the owner gets back…

It's not easy being a frog, let me tell you! ESPECIALLY not an alien frog! Earthlings won't go near me and neither will the other frogs! Not even predators give me the time of day! I simply can't live this way anymore… I'm Captain Ginyu, head of an elite mercenary squad! I can't accept being reduced to a slimy amphibian! This fate is the ultimate insult, and that's why I at least need a translation device that will allow me to speak in a human tongue as a frog. That way, I can change into a more suitable body… This hopping everywhere scenario just isn't working out! Now, ideally, I want my old body back. That's my model wish, but if on the off chance that isn't possible, I want the translation tool.

Sincerely, Ginyu, Proud Captain of the Ginyu Force

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Ginyu... The frog thing cracked me up. But wouldn't that suck? Living as a frog? I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy! ...Or would I? Hm... I suppose yet another thought to ponder over the holidays!<em>


	15. Sincerely, Videl

Dear Santa,

What a great year it's been! I'm sad to see it end, but next year I'm starting high school, so that should be fun, right?

I know it's a little strange to be asking for stuff from Santa at my age, but I just can't figure out any other way to get what I want for this year. Of course, I could ask Dad, but I hate relying on his fame for my own success. But is it any better to rely on a jolly old fellow in the North Pole instead? I guess we'll see!

What I _really_ want is a wrestling or martial arts club at school. Dad says if I keep up my training regimen he'll hook me up with the sheriff to help fight crime, and if there was a program to help me at school, that would rock! I've looked into the things they offer, and the only exercise class they have is gym! No extracurricular whatsoever-not even a sports team!

And I also have one more wish. For the past few years, Dad has won every World's Martial Arts Tournament and gotten famous for it. And beating Cell all those years ago helped too, I suppose… It's pretty neat, but the success has really gotten to his head! Without Mom here, there's nobody to keep him grounded, and it's not like he listens to me. He's so arrogant, and it's making me sick! So, my wish is that you enter a fighter stronger than my dad into the next tournament, or even the one after it; it doesn't matter. I just want him to get defeated so that he'll realize he's got no right to be so egotistical!

Sincerely, Videl

* * *

><p><em>I was hoping to post four tonight, but I don't have time to edit and post the last one. Tomorrow, though! Hope you liked this one, I've never played around with her character before, so I'll be very happy if you think it's okay. OOC is my biggest concern with these because I've never written for most of these characters. Goodnight!<em>


	16. Sincerely, Krillin

Dear Santa,

This year, I'm going to try to change up my life a bit. I'm getting married and hopefully soon, 18 and I will move out of Master Roshi's house and into our own. Hey, maybe I'll finally become a shoe-salesman! Aside from martial arts, it's always been something I've wanted to do.

But those are long-term goals. See, before my wedding, I want hair. Not much to ask, right? I'm not even naturally bald; I've shaved and waxed my head all these years! So, my problem isn't that it WON'T grow; it's just not growing very NICELY. Who would've guessed?

I've learned not to trust the hair growing products on the market…the hard way. I've gotten burning sensations, itchiness, and worst of all, rashes and bumps! It's horrible!

So, I thought asking you for help could solve my predicament, and it's perfect because it's almost Christmas! Would you mind making something for me to help me grow my hair back? And please, preferably something safe…

Sincerely, Krillin

* * *

><p><em>I can easily imagine Krillin having the worst hair growing luck ever. Like, once you've been tail-swatted through a house by the weakest Saiyan of the series, no fail is out of question... :D<em>

_Oh my gosh. I never thought the day would come when something I've written would get nearly 100 reviews... It's wild!_

_I can't believe Christmas eve is tomorrow... Which, for me, is in fifteen minutes... Wow. Who's looking forward to 2012? And I mean aside from the popular belief that the world is gonna end! (My favorite thing about that whole prediction is Adam Lambert's "Time For Miracles" song in the 2012 movie credits) Anyways, this is me at nearly midnight! Ahahaha! I'll have more chappies up tomorrow. I might write some more tonight, but I'll wait to post until the morning, or afternoon, or whenever I get the frickin chance so bear with me here. Night!_


	17. Sincerely, Future Trunks

Dear Santa,

I stopped writing letters to you years ago. I'm sure many other kids used ask for the same thing as I did: For the androids to disappear and for everything to be normal again. I understand now why you couldn't grant that wish, so if you're still around, I have a different request for this Christmas.

I just came back from the past where I faced the same enemies we still battle today. At the beginning, I stood no chance against them; similar to the powerlessness I've had all my life. But then I got to train with my father and now I'm so strong that I could beat the androids with my eyes closed, and I plan to prove it. I'm sure you can imagine it's a satisfying feeling to be able to destroy what tore your life apart. So, once I find them, I will kill Androids 17 and 18, mark my words. Earth will be safe.

In return, I only ask one thing: I need a new sword. My old one was crushed in my first battle, and it simply won't do. If you could just replace the blade, that would be ideal.

Santa, I truly hope you are still out there and that once our planet is safe you can get the North Pole in order once again, because the children need something to believe in and hope for.

Merry Christmas!

Trunks

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas! Well, at least where I live it's still December 25th! Sorry for not having all of these finished by now. Let's just say I tell time like Frieza did on Namek when it was going to explode ("FIVE MORE MINUTES!"). I could easily blame my procrastination, but looking back, December has been a busy, busy month. The whole "25 chapters in 21 days" promise was simply me setting myself up to fail. I hope you don't mind. It's not a big deal, but I've learned a lot from it. Rule #1: Don't make promises for deadlines! (You'll notice on my other stories, especially my Death Note fan fiction, I have this same problem...)<em>

_Just thought I should mention that the moment this story hit 100 reviews, I squealed and jumped for joy like a child. I'd like to thank you reviewers for that. I'm sounding like a broken record, but I never would've guessed it possible. :)_

_Oh! One more thing. I've opened up a beta profile, just for the hell of it. I've never beta-ed before, but I find editing OTHER people's work fun, so yeah! If you need any help on anything, give me a shout!_


	18. Sincerely, Android 18

Dear Santa,

Living on earth without my brother or some crazy killing mission has been quite an interesting feat for me over the past few years. Mind you, it helps that I'm married and actually living in a house rather than regularly being put to sleep in a stale laboratory each night.

Believe it or not, I'm actually pregnant with my first child, and it's gotten me thinking about what motherhood will be like. Since we found out, my husband and I have been going over some books about parenting and Krillin told me his experiences with parents growing up. I've heard that most parents tell stories about their life and past, sometimes over and over. Krillin has complained to me about that before, coming from his parents when he was young. Yet, although he most certainly _was_ complaining, there was a glint in his eyes of warmth. I find it quite interesting that children value their parents' stories so much.

Unfortunately, when I raise my child, I will have no stories to tell, at least not until it's much older. The reason is because I cannot remember any of my life before that lunatic scientist turned me into a cyborg. He erased all of it so I would become the perfect killing machine.

Look at how _that_ backfired.

Anyhow, my wish for this Christmas is to have my memory back, even if only in bits. Possibly, you could send me something that could trigger memories, and if that doesn't work, there are always the Dragon Balls.

Sincerely, Android 18

* * *

><p><em>I hope that, to you, this sounded like 18. To me, it did. In Dragon Ball Z, I can't remember seeing any background story to the Androids (aside from their killing habits, present timeline or future) and I didn't see much family interaction between 18 and her daughter, either. I trust that she was a caring mother, but still a badass in her own right. I hope to have even somewhat portrayed that here. Don't worry, the next chapters will get funnier. I'm going down a list, and I think you'll probably like the next ones.<em>


	19. Sincerely, Cell

Dear Santa Claus,

Allowing the Earthlings an entire ten days to prepare for my tournament was much too long… I'm at serious risk of getting bored. I've already set up the arena, and it looks marvelous. That only took a couple hours. I know; it must be shocking to a simple minded member of an ignorant race like yours to even comprehend building something so beautiful in such a short amount of time.

While I await the battle approaching, I figure, why not send a letter to old Saint Nick? I've nothing better to do, and I made a promise to Goku that I would not destroy any towns before the tournament. And although many of you see me as an absolute terror (and so you should), I am still an android of my word.

Perhaps I should get to my Christmas wish. Well, I suppose it categorizes as a deal rather than a wish. Here it is: I am fully aware that the tournament will be broadcasted on television and that nearly every household of humans own one. For this coming Christmas, I want you to produce as many copies of the Cell Games' footage as you possibly can and send them off to each and every family as you deliver their worthless gifts. I want all citizens to be able to keep their very own copy of the day Earth became mine. If you can manage this, I will give Earth an extra year from the day the tournament starts. If you don't, expect your entire race to be exterminated by December 26th.

Sincerely, Cell

* * *

><p><em>It was quite difficult deciding on what Cell would want. He considers himself perfect, so what more could he ask for? Sure, competitors, but that was already covered with the introduction of the tournament. Then I realized that he's an egotistical freak who wants as much attention as possible, hence going on television in the first place. So, then came this.<em>

_Sorry I'm moving at an agonizingly slow pace. I thought I'd have more done by now, but after these nineteen characters my brain's melting. Not really. I'm just incredibly lazy around this time of year._

_There is one common comment I'd like to respond to. I've had multiple requests for a certain letter. Even a couple sad faces that it wasn't up. Just let me say this: I won't let you down. Keep your eyes peeled, it'll be up soon. :)_


	20. Sincerely, Emperor Pilaf

Dear Santa,

How was your year, Santa? I hope it went well, BECAUSE MINE SUCKED. You want to know why? Every year since that pig ruined my opportunity to rule the world, Mai and Shu have gone with me out looking for the Dragon Balls, but whenever we think we've come close to finding one, it's nowhere to be found!

So, for Christmas I wish for the Dragon Balls. All seven of them, so I can rule the world. And when I rule the world, I'll make you rich, too, so don't worry about becoming a slave or anything. We're too good for that, you and I. So? Does it sound like a plan? I think so. I look forward to seeing those seven beautiful orbs on Christmas Day!

Sincerely, Emperor Pilaf

* * *

><p><em>Who would have guessed that Pilaf would use a method of wish granting to wish for another method of wish granting? Ah, he was always too smart for his own good… :)<em>

_Oh, guess what? I have my very LAST letter almost finished. It just came to me and I think it's the PERFECT ending. I hope you think so, too. Well, I suppose time will tell because we still have four more before that one comes up. See you soon!_


	21. Sincerely, Trunks

Dear Santa,

I've decided I'm old enough to stop asking for toys and games for Christmas. It's too much already, isn't it? My family's super rich; I don't need to ask you for material items anymore. This year, I'm going to change it up.

Every Christmas, Mom make two HUGE turkeys for dinner and we always have family over. For us, that's just grandma and grandpa. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandparents; they're the best, but I've always felt a little weird about something.

Dad's side of the family is so mysterious. I've never met them and he rarely says anything about them. I think all he had were parents, too, because he never said anything about having siblings or aunts and uncles. The only other family he's got is me from the future. I really want to meet my Saiyan relatives, and I'm sure Dad would like to see them, too. Especially since he hasn't seen them since he was four or five. Man that would suck not having family around growing up.

So, I was thinking, since you're _Santa_ and all, maybe you could bring some of his relatives to the dinner table on Christmas! I bet they'd want to meet us as well. Dad tried to convince me that his parents were evil just like all the Saiyans were, but if my dad has good in him, even after working for Frieza, his parents must too, right?

As far as I'm concerned, the more the merrier!

Sincerely, Trunks

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh, I'm absolutely terrible! I haven't updated in days! I just have one chapter to write and then you'll be seeing all of them up at once or in two sets. I haven't forgotten about you. :) Since Christmas things have just gotten busier and busier... New job, chores, celebrations, all that stuff. I hope you understand! Did you like Trunks' letter? See you soon!<em>_  
><em>


	22. Sincerely, Chi Chi

Dear Santa,

This Christmas feels like the loneliest one yet, and that is saying quite a lot, as I'm sure you know by now. Come to think of it, since Goku and I have been married, I've probably spent more holidays on my own with Gohan than as a whole family. It's never easy, but we've learned to cope. Why? We always had that shred of hope that he would come home all right. Hope is what drives Christmas spirit, isn't it?

That's why lately I've been so drained. Goku's gone for good. We all know that; Gohan, our friends, Shenron and even Goku has come to accept it. But I need to stay strong, right? If not for Gohan, it'll be for the other son who's residing in my belly right now. Just thinking about him makes me smile.

Then it makes my heart break when I know I can't tell Goku about him. I wonder if he can sense our unborn son's life force from as far away as the Other World.

Gosh, I miss him so much… I need to see his face again. I need to see his round, happy eyes staring into my own, his wild hair that's impossible to tame, and his goofy yet reassuring smile. Santa, if I could see his face again, it would be the boost I need. I'd feel so much better, and maybe I'd be at peace with everything that's happened.

Anyways, Happy Holidays to you, regardless of whether or not you can grant my wish. Merry Christmas!

Sincerely, Chi-Chi

* * *

><p><em>I find that Chi-Chi doesn't get enough sympathy in the series. Her husband was away for most of Dragon Ball Z... Quite sad, when you think about it. I guess that's why she didn't want Gohan fighting. She didn't want to lose him like she kept losing Goku.<em>

_Hopefully you don't find this to be OOC, because I know the first thing that comes to mind when I think Chi-Chi is her yelling at Goku or Gohan or somebody else. :) Another chapter up in just a minute!_

_PS: Chi-Chi gets her wish, and long before the World Tournament :)_


	23. Sincerely, King Kai

Dear Santa,

How's the holiday season down there on Earth? Pretty busy for you, I'll bet. I wish I could say, "I know the feeling," but I don't. The Other World is less than exciting, so don't die any time soon.

Goku's been keeping me entertained. He actually got me killed a couple years ago. I've gotten over it; it's hard to stay mad at the guy when he did what he did to save a whole planet. I'm still not convinced that killing me was "No big deal," though. Like, come on, I'm the lord of the entire northern galaxy! If I'm going to spend my days looking over the universe, I might as well be comfortable!

And, of course, I have my two partners in crime to guarantee that my days are filled with Gregory's chirping, as well as "Oo-oos" and "Ah-ahs," courtesy of Bubbles.

But speaking of things that have died in explosions, us four aren't the only ones to have been destroyed by Cell. My whole planet was obliterated along with my house, but more importantly, my car! It was a beautiful, red, vintage Spacewagon, and I treasured it dearly! I used to give its exterior a clean every morning, and the inside in the evening! I'd drive it in circles every day, and it's fuel never ran out! It was my favorite way to occupy myself.

I loved that car, but unfortunately, it doesn't technically have a soul to be judged by King Yemma, so it's gone for good. That's why I'm writing you today, Santa Claus. Could you send me a car exactly like my old one?

Sincerely, King Kai

* * *

><p><em>Almost done! All chapters have been written, now I just need to skim through the last two for any glaring errors and then they'll be up!<em>

_GUESS WHO'S NEXT?_


	24. Sincerely, Vegeta

Dear Santa Claus,

How did I get myself into this mess? My life has become an absolute joke! First off, I got killed by my nemesis, who then got killed by _another_ one of my nemeses! Then I got wished back by the Dragon Balls and somehow found myself living on Earth with a crazy human woman! Since moving in, the woman's father built a spaceship with a gravity changer so I could fly off into space and train for my next battle with no disturbance. Right now, the machine's broken. It's like the damned thing's made of paper.

So, now I'm stuck here with the foolish woman and her parents while it's being fixed. When she isn't bothering me with her crap about pushing myself too hard and breaking things, it's hard _not_ to hear her constant rambling about the ex-boyfriend of hers I killed about a year ago. I swear I'd kill him again if it'd make her shut up!

Her latest obsession is making "Christmas wishes" and having everyone write letters to Santa Claus. I still think it's ridiculous, but what have I better to do?

There are a few things I need right now. While working under Frieza, although we were slaves, we had access to the newest technologies on the market. Earth has been spared of these luxuries, and while they don't know how terribly off they are, I do, and my clothes are experiencing the effects. I have specialized armour for battle and training. I _used_ to have proper cleaning supplies for them. I can manage without the chest plate cleaner, but I need a special cleaner for my boots. That's my first wish.

Next, I wish for my casual attire to consist of more than bright-colored shirts and horrible pants. The woman who brings me my clothes needs to realize that I am NOT a flamingo and I will not portray myself as such!

Finally, my last wish is for materials for the spaceship where I train. I don't just mean the crap that it was built with before. It needs to be durable, because I sure as hell do not plan on training lightly in there.

Sincerely, Vegeta

PS: Just so she won't moan about it afterwards, grant the woman whatever the hell she wants for Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta's letter is written at the same time as Bulma's was. (*wink wink*) Also the same year he started living on Earth with her.<em>

_Yeah, I was saving his letter. Did you really think I was going to pass up on writing it? I'd never! Vegeta's my favorite character! I suppose I was a little scared to write it, because of all the characters I'm afraid of him being OOC. And I know that over the course of 23 chapters you've grown expectations of me, too._

_ I hope you like it. I know it's been highly anticipated, and while I don't want to disappoint you, I still tried to stay true to the story and not blow this out of proportion. Hope you don't mind._

_Next chapter is the last one :)_


	25. Sincerely, Doctor Brief

Dear Santa,

I'll bet it's been quite busy for you and all your elves and reindeer up in the north! But then again, it's busy for you every year, isn't it? I can assume everyone's working hard, considering the amount of gifts you've delivered to my daughter over the years.

Life is good at the moment, and it's about time! Everyone seems to be in a good headspace for the holidays. My wife has always been cheerful and she's been known to fuel my own good moods as well! Bulma is only becoming more and more successful as the years pass and now has her own family. That's right; I have a son-in-law and a grandson! Trunks is healthy and quite happy, and surprisingly, so is his father! Our friends are also doing well, and even my cat's been in exceptionally high spirits. It must be that Christmas is fast approaching!

This may confuse you a bit, but there's nothing I want right now. I am a fulfilled man living a wonderful life around lovely people. I couldn't be happier.

So, my Christmas wish is that _you_, Santa Claus, have a very merry Christmas full of joy and laughter, and that it carries you through the New Year.

If you feel like stopping by my house after delivering Trunks' presents on Christmas Eve, I'd be glad to leave out some cookies and milk for you. Happy holidays!

Sincerely, Doctor Brief

* * *

><p><em>Wow, it's all over! I want to thank everyone for the support they've given me and for not giving up on the story just because I'm ten days late. It's been so much fun for me to see your responses and interpretations of each chapter. I've been encouraged to write more because of this!<em>

_I thought it would be a nice idea to thank you all with a final chapter from Doctor Brief, who I've always seen to be the most content character in the series._

_'Til we meet again, take care!_


End file.
